object_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IanIsNotACow/Opinions on every Character in Object Cringe!
I'm IanIsNotACow and I will be describing my opinion '''on every OC player. '''REMINDER: THESE ARE OPINIONS! THEY AREN'T FACTS. DON'T TAKE THESE SERIOUSLY (21st) Pipe: 'Pipey was an ok character in my eyes. He had some good moments, but most were out-shadowed by his poop jokes, and although I didn't vote him, I knew he wasn't going to make the merge. '(20th) Pearly: 'Ah, the classic Flower in BFDI. I really like these types of characters, because farther in the game, they will recieve much more character love and better development, but the viewers didn't seem to agree with me. Again, someone who I thought wouldn't make the merge. '(19th) Dot: 'Not much to say about this character. Some characters who don't talk are used very well (such as Teardrop from BFDI) but this one (sort of like Roboty from BFDI) was not so good. The first character I don't like, and I didn't even want him to make the switch. Sorry Dot lovers. '(18th) Tomato: 'One of my favorite characters in Object Cringe, he was eliminated very early for the fact he was "mean". He had so much potential, and I wanted him to make the merge. Although he wouldn't make it far, I just wished he made it a bit farther. The Pearly VS Tomato gag was sort of good. '(17th) Chocolate Bar: 'The fourth wall breaking Chocolate Bar was honestly a hilarious character. I honestly hope he rejoins sometimes soon. He's probably in my top 10 characters, but the early viewers just don't seem to like these types of characters. Makes me sad for the game in late phases. '(16th) Gravey: 'Of course I like him. There aren't many pessimistic characters in Object Shows, and his overall funny attitude made him a very likeable character. Should have rejoined over Bushy, 100%. Thank you for this wonderful character SillyBox! '(15th) Fork: 'We all like the occasional female alliance, like Match and Pencil for example. But this time, it got plain annoying pretty quickly. Out of the two, I admit Flaggy was the better player. Fork was a follower, but not the most annoying on the show. It was hard to remember because she was pretty forgettable. '(14th) Brainy: sore loser haahahahha. But honestly, I liked him a lot at the beginning of the series. As it went on, it seemed to me that a lot of people still liked him, but I started to dislike him. Not by much, but a little. This player was eliminated unfairly in my eyes: if there was a rejoin, he will most likely come back. (13th) Table: 'Second most annoying character on the show. His Frisbee - Blueberry relationship made it so it was unbearable to watch. I'm very glad he is gone and I'm surprised he wasn't evicted over Gravey The peanut butter gag made it even worse. This is the second most annoying character after.... '(12th) Flaggy: 'THE most annoying character on the show. Again, they were in a female alliance, and OC is all about object show cliches. But, Flaggy pulled a Golf Ball. She became bossy and rude. She even tried pulling Muggy into her alliance against her will, and didn't let her leave until she said so. Definitely the worst character on this show. '(11th) Burrito: 'This character stands exactly at the midpoint for me. Don't love him, don't hate him. He was a good physical and entertainment character. His main downfall was breaking Blender and Muggy, and kicking Bushy (the three main fan favorites) which got him the boot. '(10th) Fidget Spinner: 'Sillybox absolutely NAILED Fidget Spinner's personality. This was a genius character idea. The problem was he got really annoying after a little while, maybe because of him yelling DO YOU KNO DA WAE for 30 seconds straight. I liked his relationships with Note. Overall, one of my favorite characters on the show. '(9th) Note: 'Great idea for the voice of her. I enjoyed her relationships with Fidget Spinner, but other than those two things, she was a very cynical character who floated through half the game. I wish she had been eliminated earlier and not make it this far and this easily. '(8th) Frisbee: 'Although after episode 15, after people started hating on Blueberry and Frisbee, I still like them both (Frisbee a little less) but Frisbee was still a good character because of her challenge strength and overall ability to be in the final 2 so many times but survive. '(7th) Blueberry (CONFIRMED): '''I really liked Blueberry as a character! In the beginning of the battle, but as it went on, Blueberry became more and more of a side contestant. Out of the five players up for elimination, Blueberry totally deserved the boot. Not saying I don't like him, just saying he wasn't as good. PLACES STOP HERE. WILL REORGANIZE AS THE GAME GOES ON. '''Blender: '''I feel like Blender is the second biggest floater in the game. He has won 0 immunity challenges, but I have to admit he has a really good social game at the moment, have good relationships with Muggy and Bushy, two fan favorites. The biggest floater to me is.... '''Bushy: '''Now before I receive a ton of hate, listen to what I have to say. I do NOT hate Bushy, just don't think he is final 3 material. I agree he has a good personality, but he is lacking in social and physical games (more so physical.) If he wins a final immunity challenge (final 4 or 5) it may turn my ideas around, but for now, Bushy is floating. '''Gluey: '''I feel like Gluey, on the other hand, is PERFECT final 3 material. He has some good relationships (but I think his relationship with Pebble may cost him the win) and has won 2 immunity challenges. I honestly hope he eventually WINS. Although he is not my favorite, he is my pick win it all. '''Muggy: '''I feel like she has gone so far since the beginning. One of my favorite characters, she is definitely my second pick to win. She has always been that character that sticks out for me. I really like her, but I think she will sadly succumb to Gluey in the finals. '''Pebble: '''Funny, social, and smart, Pebble is another great player, and one of my favorites. What she lacks for in physical game she makes up in social. The only bad relationship she has is with Gluey, which makes her a very liked character to viewers and contestants. She will most likely be my tie for third with Planky. '''Planky: '''Was definitely one of MY favorites in the show. I can see him staying for a long time. Although in the beginning of the game he was a second less annoying Pipe, he became more and more like a standard good object show player. I'm really happy he was a big part of OC17 and I hope he reaches final 3! '''MOST LIKED OBJECT CRINGE CONTESTANTS: 1. Planky 2. Chocolate Bar 3. Muggy 4. Gravey 5. Bushy LEAST LIKED OBJECT CRINGE CONTESTANTS: 1. Flaggy 2. Table 3. Note 4. Dot 5. Pipe FULL LIST OF PLAYERS: 1. Planky <<< Most Liked 2. Chocolate Bar 3. Muggy 4. Gravey 5. Bushy 6. Tomato 7. Gluey 8. Blender 9. Pearly 10. Fidget Spinner 11. Burrito 12. Blueberry 13. Frisbee 14. Note 15. Brainy 16. Fork 17. Pipe 18. Dot 19. Note 20. Table 21. Flaggy <<< Least Liked Category:Blog posts